In cyborg s skin
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Genos is aware of how he feels about Saitama. He always has been. Having left behind their master-disciple relationship, they are now friends. Good friends. Genos would like that to be enough .. (Part Two of "A strange love")
1. Those other thoughts

Chapter 1: Those other thoughts

A. N: This is a translation of the fic "En la piel del cyborg". Apologies if the translation is not accurate. Feel free to tell me what you think. This fic is finished in spanish as "En la piel del cyborg." Any comment is deeply appreciated!

Disclaimer: Nothing in the universe of One Punch Man belongs to me. I do not make money with this fic.

Was it always like this?

Saitama looks away from the screen for a second to watch to the cyborg by his side.

No ... he's not sure, but he does not believe it.

Genos is oblivious to his doubts and continues to manipulate the command of the console making his car reach the first place of the race. He is sitting next to him. Close, very close ... so close, that the hardness of his metal armor makes contact with his hip.

No.

It was definitely not like this before. Their bodies did not come into contact so often. There was no careless friction, random clashes of hands, hips so close ...

He thinks it has to do with the change the doctor has made. He did not fully understand the details, the boy always tells him more than he asks and his attention is volatile, but he managed to understand roughly.

Genos can feel.

Maybe that's why he seeks so much his closeness. He understands, because he has also been in love at some point in his life and knows what it is like. He knows that he does it without wanting to, that his wishes betray him.

The car of Saitama, deviates in a curve and collides some posters on the side of the road slowing down its march.

"Hell!" He complains, resuming the circulation of the vehicle.

He moves restlessly on the futon trying to clear up and there it is again. The hard metal, inclement, making contact with his skin. It is strange, because it is not cold as any object of these characteristics should be. It is warm and that generates a sensation that he can not finish defining.

He is sure that if it were any other human being, his most instinctive gesture would be to move away. He would leave a small gap between the two, but it would be far enough away so that his body would not come in contact with the body of the other. He would do it without thinking. However with Genos ..

He does not move away and it's curious. He does not know very well why. It's not that he likes or dislikes him, it's just ..

He likes to think that it is because a certain familiarity has been established between the two, that he has become accustomed to him, because the department is too small for two adult men, or perhaps because he does not finish placing the boy as a human being because of his metal body ...

He has no idea, but none of the explanations ends up convincing him.

His car derails again and this time he can not relocate it on the road in time. Genos wins the game.

At the time, the information that Genos could sense took him by surprise. He had never asked himself if Genos could perceive the pain every time one of his limbs was amputated. Perhaps, unconsciously, he repressed that question so as not to face the horror of an affirmative answer. Maybe, it was better to see him only as a machine that broke down ...

Now that he is aware of that ... he does not know what to think. He has tried not to think too much about the matter.

They have recently reinstalled something very similar to the routine they had. Although they no longer live together, Genos stays to sleep most of the weekends.

Saitama always expects him with a growing expectation. Every time he arrives on friday, he can not prevent a certain emotion from growing in him. It is because Genos accompanies him to the best sales and together can carry more bags, because he can play video games with someone else and watch movies ..

He likes to think that. Those thoughts are nice. They comfort him. He feels good with them.

No, like those other thoughts. Those who tell him it is because he misses him during the week, that his contact does not bother him for other reasons. Because it is possible that, deep down, he is also feeling something for him.

"We play another one?" Genos asks, smiling at him.

The game. Yes, the game. He must concentrate on the game or he will lose again.

To be continue..


	2. Very real

Chapter 2: Very real

"GENOS!"

 _How could be?_

Saitama dodges the crowd that escapes terrified before the fall of the building. He does not see the faces of people, he does not see the road, nor the rubble, his eyes are fixed on the place where he saw him fall.

 _How could that have happened?_

The dust, that rises after the collapse, makes everything more difficult, but he is sure that his body collapsed in that area.

Just a second, an oversight, no more than ...

"Ah!"

A whimper, barely audible amidst the commotion of cries and sirens of ambulances. It's a little whimper, but it's enough for his blood to turn to ice. The weight of what it means assaults him with a brutal forcefulness.

Pain.

"GENOS !"

He finds him among the remains of the building. Although he expected to find him that way, he is not prepared for the emotional shock. The cyborg is barely visible between the pile of debris, dust and dirt. The impact has been brutal. An arm, a leg ... there are remains of him all over the place and Saitama has to calm down for a moment because his heart has started to beat so hard that he fears to faint. It is not the first time he sees him in that state, but this time it is different. Because he knows that Genos can feel it. Every blow, every amputation, every fracture in his armor.

Genos feels.

Genos suffers.

He does not know how it happens .. Sometimes that happens to him. His body moves faster than his mind can process. At one point he was facing a Dragon threat in city A and the next, is in the laboratory of the boy's doctor, kicking doors, screaming for attention, for help ..

He had never behaved like this with anyone. The fear of losing him becomes so genuine, so real. It comes and goes while he waits outside the place until he has news. He says to himself that Genos has resisted worse things and that he has survived. The image of his body shattered by the navy acid comes to his mind and he has to dismiss the thought because it does not comfort him.

A few hours later, the doctor speaks to him. He tells him about a report, of calculations, of mechanical notions of which he has no idea and does not want to understand either. He just wants to know one thing.

"Is he going to be OK?"

The scientist nods and says something that comforts him. _Genos does not suffer_. That is important, it is valuable. He apologizes for the broken doors and for his rudeness when entering the domicile. He tells the doctor that he is going to send him the money for the repair costs. The old man looks at him smiling and dismisses his idea, downplaying it.

"It shows that you love him very much."

Saitama does not deny. He can no longer deny anything.

Genos shows up at his home the following weekend. Saitama sees him enter with shopping bags from the comfort of his futon. The boy talks about banalities from the kitchen but he does not answer him. For several minutes, he pretends that the anime he sees is much more interesting than his own thoughts.

When the food is served in front of him, he can no longer hide it.

"What were you thinking?!" Before the genuine face of bewilderment of the other, Saitama must clarify. "You threw yourself in front of that creature without measuring the consequences! What the hell were you thinking ?!"

"Oh .." It's all the cyborg says by answer and something very similar to a blush starts to show on his face "It's just that ... that monster was going to .."

"It was going to what ?! SPEAK ONCE!" Saitama does not recognize his own reaction. He is not easy to annoy, but the suffering and anguish of seeing the boy in that situation took the worst of himself.

"HE WAS GOING TO DESTROY MURASAKI!"

Now the bewildered one is him. He does not understand. Genos perceives it instantly and explains timidly.

"It's ... it's your favorite udon place."

The slap resounds in the apartment with a strange forcefulness. The cyborg shows a mute face of surprise. Saitama, never, even in his training days, had managed to put a hand on him. He can not finish recovering from the impact, when his old sensei already attracts him to himself by pulling him from the neck of his shirt.

"Never" His voice is a serious whisper, a voice that he has only heard him use on rare occasions, when the situation became especially tense. "Never, do something like that again ... Never, put yourself in danger for me again. Never."

They are within centimeters of each other and Genos can see with total clarity the worry, suffering and affection behind the words.

He could not have avoided it even if he had wanted it.

His lips are on top of his. A clumsy kiss, insecure in its dynamics but firm in its intention. Genos loves him so much. If with just one kiss he could express it, if Saitama lets him stay forever in his mouth ..

But he is separated and when Saitama's hands withdraw him from his proximity, he feels that the weight of guilt, shame and reproaches overwhelm him with their voices. He had sworn to be only his friend, respect him and respect his revenge, the memory of his parents. His feelings have betrayed him.

"Sorry! I didn´t mean ... please. It will not happen again, it was just, it was ... Please" He does not even know what he says. Neither seems to be very necessary because Saitama does not seem to be listening to him.

"Please." Genos repeats like a mantra.

Saitama seems to leave at that moment of his trance and focuses his eyes on him. The cyborg expects a reproach, a questioning, even an insult ... of course, not what he hears next.

"The skin of your face." Says the One punch man as if he were talking in dreams. "It feels very real."

After that, he smiles and Genos smiles back. He does not know what to answer.

To be continue...


	3. I'm sorry

Chapter 3: I'm sorry

The days of the week accumulates in Saitama's life. The cities, his work as a hero, the world, remains the same. During the week, apathy is another presence in his department and he must juggle to combat it. It also happened before. Before, it was even more exasperating because boredom was not seem to end. It extended infinitely throughout the hours and his depression, at times, threatened to devour him.

Now instead ...

Two days are significant. Two days are a change, a twist. It's not too much ... in a sum of seven, two do not amount to much. But to him ...they mean everything. Because in those days he becomes another person. A person who feels more, who has more fun, who laughs more .. that cheats and mocks his apathy, his sadness.

How?

How to feel that life has lost meaning, if a being like Genos is at his side?

In those two days that they live together, he allows himself not to question so much, not to think, not to rationalize ... he knows that they are traps. He knows that if he starts walking that way he will run into his fears and insecurities and does not want to. Then, he does not think.

It is, actually, easier than he had imagined.

How to do it?

Simple. Letting go. Allowing himself to communicate with the same language that Genos speaks. A language of friction, of glances, of imperceptible caresses ... a language that has no words, or rather, that is beyond words.

Sometimes, he would like to tell him..That he should not slow down so much, that it is not like before, that he has changed, that he can already love him as he would like.

However, he does not. He's afraid it's too much. Saitama knows that he is reciprocated, but a passage to the act implies other questions.

Genos..

He's young. So young, that Saitama senses that he has not even had time, in his tragic existence, to succumb to hormonal desires, to experiment with his body, to try couples, to be encouraged to feel otherwise. He does it now, with a metal body that is not even his own ..

Is not the same.

For that reason he is forced to be careful. Although most of the time he does not look like it, he is the adult. In this case, he must act as such. Because Genos is important and he must take care of him.

* * *

Sometimes it's so easy for things to get out of control ...

Because he does not stop being young.

Because he also feels and desires.

That day, while the cyborg tells him about the new components installed in his anatomy, he decides to follow his story with his hands. Here and there, whatever the area to which the boy refers, he shows his interest with his touch.

"Dr. Kuseno has installed a new temperature sensor in my hands." "Ah," he says, and takes his limbs in his, "The doctor has put a new set of shock absorbers on my knees." "Did he do that?" He responds, while placing one of his hands on the mentioned part.

He can almost feel how Genos' breathing is broken at times. His story loses coherence and his anatomy raises the temperature. His capacity for self-control is truly admirable and he would like to congratulate him for it, if only it did not impede his own wishes.

On this occasion, his need to feel him has won over his prudence. It is just an innocent game,he will not look for more, he will not ask for more than what is offered..

The problem is... that Genos offers more. When it comes to him it is always more, more words, more strength, more devotion ..

When his hands involuntarily reach the synthetic skin of his face, the cyborg takes them between his.

 _No more games_ , he seems to say and with that, he brings his face closer to him in a kiss so deep and intimate that it makes his body acquire a strange lightness. It is not rough or demanding as his first kiss. It is slow and smooth, like someone who has waited too long, who has longed for too much time..

Genos takes his time in his mouth. He goes through it, looks for it when he moves his face slightly, but does not press him. He does not prevent him from moving away. Genos gives him exits, options ... he can retire when he wants, he can end it at any time. That makes Saitama feel like a adolescent.

The roles have changed. He, who wanted to take care of him, to not scare him ..

A thought suddenly assails him. Genos does not need to be taken care of, be protected ... he needs to be reciprocated with the same intensity.

The sudden conclusion makes him smile. The boy departs somewhat confused but smiles too and suddenly, neither of them can stop laughing.

Saitama is not sure what it is so funny, he does not know if it's the happiness of having met Genos, or how silly he has been so far, or if it's the irony of the whole thing, he does not know.

The only thing he knows is that while both laugh the clothes are disappearing and that he no longer feels insecure or uncomfortable. He knows that Genos will not judge him, that he would never do it and that gives him enough courage to love him.

He has little experience in these matters, but his partner does not seem to care. That night, they both learn from each other. It's funny, but Saitama likes the way the raw metal shapes splice on his skin. Genos also seems to enjoy it, since at times, he presses against Saitama, looking for an even greater intimacy.

Saitama knows what he wants, what follows the fiery caresses, but he is not ready yet. The cyborg burns under him but understands and does not ask for more.

From one moment to the next, everything ends for both of them. Saitama feels inexplicably young and does not know what to say. He is afraid to say something stupid and ruin the moment, so he does not say anything.

The cyborg draws him to himself with marked intensity and then lets him go. Saitama gives him a small smile, before closing his eyes.

Tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow will be another day_ , thinks the One punch man. _Tomorrow we will talk about this and I will know what to say._

* * *

The next day, when the clarity of the new day awakens him, he finds himself alone. Still stretching, he calls Genos with a pasty voice. No one responds. He is surprised that he woke up on his own and did not see the breakfast prepared.

He can not reach any conclusion when he sees the note on the table.

Only two words.

"I am sorry."

Two words that have the power to leave him motionless on the futon, until the midday sun illuminates the sheets.

To be continue..


	4. The wisdom of the years

It's Sunday. The boy goes with his friend on weekends. He does not come back until Monday.

Despite that, Bang does not even flinch when that Sunday, he sees Genos climb the stairs that lead to the dojo. He walks like a condemned man.

Bang had already imagined that such a situation could occur. The years do not come alone and allow him to have a broad overview of the events that surround him. The first time he crossed paths with those two, he knew that something else was hidden behind that master-disciple relationship. He knew instantly. For that reason, he was so surprised by Saitama's request.

Become the cyborg´s sensei? Of course, after all, it was what he always longed for ... a disciple to whom transmit his knowledge. However, he knew what was behind that request. Saitama was confused, wanted to get away from the cyborg, put a distance between them ..

He was the best option. He was an instrument for an end. He would enjoy his role as a competent sensei. He would embrace the feeling of being useful again in a world that went without him. Even, if time allowed, he would harbor the fantasy of being able to bequeath to someone his ancestral knowledge and his dojo.

He would do it until things between the two young heroes cleared up and his new disciple left. Then he would be an old fool clinging to his dojo, his family, his past history .. He knew how the world worked.

Or at least that's what he thought.

He never imagined that the boy would stay.

"You are my sensei now," the cyborg said to him that afternoon and something, buried years ago in him, woke up again.

Hope, pride ... who knows.

Undoubtedly, the boy had potential, but he had so much to learn. He had to learn to control his mind and he would teach him how to do it.

From that day, he could not help loving Genos as a member of his family. It is for that reason, that seeing him so decayed did not cease to distress him.

Bang enters the room and prepares tea for both. He knows that he has to speak seriously with Genos.

* * *

Genos enters the dojo with steps that look like lead. Head down, shoulders drooping ... everything in him has an air of defeat. He would have liked to see the light of the new day with Saitama, to remain there with him without doing anything else, without thinking about anything else ...

However ... he could not help it. The thoughts and questions had swirled in his mind like a flock of birds he could not push away.

 _What was he doing?_

He loved Saitama and now he understood that he was also reciprocated. The feeling of immense happiness had overwhelmed him. It had been so long since he had felt that way. Since his life had been ruined by that cyborg, he never ..

Now fate gave him another chance, a chance to be happy. Knowing Saitama had been his greatest blessing and yet ...

He felt that he had failed.

That night, when they had finally had the opportunity to love each other, he had felt so fortunate and happy that his mind, troubled by the new feelings, had not been able to suppress a thought. An innocent thought, seemingly harmless.

 _I wish they could feel this way._

Now he understood ... that thought had been the beginning of everything. Disguised as sweet nostalgia, that phrase had little by little begun to eat the pleasant sensation of having been recently loved. With macabre celerity had been installed within himself, until, finally, turn happiness into bitter ashes.

Why?

Because they were not there anymore. Because his family had died. Because a cyborg had killed them. Because that cyborg was alive.

Hypocrite.

How?

What right?

What right did he have to be happy if they could not be happy anymore?

How to continue walking in a world that still contained a being that had ruined so many lives?

He could not.

He just could not.

* * *

Bang receives him with two cups of tea and some onigiri for breakfast. Genos greets him with a bow and stands beside him. The small balls of rice perfectly arranged on the plate, remind him that he has left Saitama´s home without making breakfast. That idea makes him even more bitter.

Both remain silent for a long time, until eventually, the old man decides to speak.

"Something happened."

It's not a question. He does not even seem to doubt it when he says it. Genos only manages to nod, unable to reveal anything else. He knows that if he starts talking he will not be able to stop.

The silence echoes again between the two. A heavy silence, full of unspoken words.

"I'm your sensei now. You know you can tell me anything." The old man says gently and that is all Genos needs. The words begin to flow like a waterfall through his mouth.

He talks about the beginning of his relationship with Saitama, about his fears, his doubts, his longings ... about his family, his revenge and his love. He knows that he says more than twenty words, that Saitama always scolds him for that, but he can not do anything else, he needs it ... and Bang is not Saitama.

As his story progresses, Bang waits for him, listens to him, holds him in his silence while he shows him part of his soul. When he finishes, when the words seem to be over and it is his turn to speak, his sensei asks a question.

"What would happen if you could never get your revenge?"

Genos is stunned because never, even in his wildest fantasies, would have imagined a scenario as such.

"Impossible."

"Impossible?" Bang repeats with feigned astonishment. "You've been looking for it for years. At least you should take it as a possibility."

Then Genos thinks. He really thinks about it. What if he never managed to find it? And if someone has already killed it? He has met so many great heroes ... it would not be crazy to think about it.

"I know it´s alive. I feel it. Only ... it's just that." Genos is ashamed of how silly it sounds and how childish his reasoning is. But he can not explain it in another way.

Bang looks at him with a mixture of tenderness and understanding.

"It's possible. The question is ... Are you willing to give up your future with Saitama because of that possibility?"

* * *

That afternoon, Bang sees Genos leave. He sees him walking away with his heavy backpack provided with his spare parts and some sorrow begins to nestle in him. He knows he has done the right thing. That despite his desire to have him by his side in his dojo and share his teachings, it is the right thing to do. The boy deserves to be happy and it is his duty to let him go. It is his mistake to be so fond of his disciples.

A loud rumble takes him out of his thoughts.

"CHARANKO! What have you done, boy ?!"

"I´m so sorry sensei!" The young man is bathed in the remains of tea and rice. "The tray slipped and I ..."

Bang sighs with regret and a small smile is drawn on his mouth. He can not lower his arms. Undoubtedly he is still necessary.

To be continue...


	5. Sorry?

The department is a disaster. Dirty clothes mix with half-finished bottles and bowls of food. When? When was the last time he cleaned? Saitama does not remember. He is sure that the last one who cleaned was ...

He makes a bun with the lunch wrappers and tosses them aside. He wants to continue watching the news but there is nothing that manages to capture his attention.

The paper bun is still there, where he threw it. He feels guilty. He gets up and throws it in the basket. It is only the first, soon followed by more papers, remains of food and varied garbage.

He has come to the conclusion that the department is not going to clean itself.

Saitama opens the windows and let the fresh air ventilate the room. How much time has passed since that window did not open?

 _Since he left._ A voice inside him says.

He does not like that voice that speaks to him and reminds him of things ... that shows him the reality. He silences her because he knows she is right.

Removing stains from the sink becomes an unexpectedly complicated task. The dirt seems to have solidified with the material. Why did he let so much time pass?

With the bathroom it is the same ... the humidity has left noticeable marks on the surfaces and his attempts to remove it become unfruitful. How could he have evaded his responsibilities that way?

 _Maybe, because that way, you would avoid recognizing that he has left.._

Saitama stands up as if driven by an invisible force. Must go out. If he stays much longer in that apartment he knows what will happen. He will end up arguing with that voice and he does not want to. He hates to lose.

* * *

He goes out to buy cleaning products. They all say similar statements and he can not determine which brand of detergent to use. His thoughts wander.

He has not seen Genos for several weeks. Since that last time ..

"Sorry."

He had read those two words so many times that they had ended up losing meaning.

What was Genos really regretting?

Have had that night together?

Have returned?

Or maybe …

Maybe have loved him?

He could not know. As if it were the language of an ancient culture, he was alone with his speculations. Genos had not communicated with him since then or rather, he had communicated ... but that had only increased the mystery.

At first, the first week after leaving, Saitama had written to his cell phone. A brief message but one that reflected his concern.

"Are you ok?"

Genos had responded instantly.

"Yes." And a little later. "I just need time to think."

"Ok." He had answered.

Maybe he was not the most eloquent man in the world, but he was sympathetic. If the boy needed time, he was willing to give it to him.

And he had given it to him. Hours, days, weeks ... he had not heard from him. How much ..?

At the beginning he had not worried. _He needs time, he needs space. Do not suffocate him_. It was said every time that the desire to know him won him.

He always contained himself. Always ... until Bang's call. That call had left him completely confused.

"How is my disciple?" Bang had asked in a casual and carefree tone. Saitama had answered that he had not seen him for weeks and then ...

Then, the unexpected had occurred. A silence on the phone. Bang had remained silent.

"Then ... He has not come back with you?"

If Genos was not with Bang or with him, where was he?

Saitama could only think of one possibility. Doctor Kuseno. But, if he had returned with his doctor, that meant ...

He would not return..

To be continue...


	6. In cyborg s skin

In cyborg´s skin

The months follow each other. Saitama returns to his routine. It is difficult. Of course it is difficult, but it has been possible. He has rearranged his life, adapting it to live without him. He feels proud of himself, until one day ...

Genos returns.

He is sure it is him. He has heard him. He has heard his heavy steps climbing the fragile stairs. He has no doubt. However ... something is weird.

Genos is not coming in.

 _Why?_

Saitama, cautiously, approaches the entrance door. He doubts. A part of himself would like to open the door, receive him as if nothing had happened, forget those weeks in which he has been going around and around the subject, drink a beer, play video games, leave everything behind ..

But another part ..

Another part of him, refuses to ignore the wound that the boy has left in his absence. Another version of himself, more vengeful, more bitter ... but also more thoughtful and rational, tells him that an injustice has been committed there. That he did not deserve that treatment in the first place. That silence has been an undeserved punishment.

It is for this reason that Saitama remains still in the place. That does not prevent him from entering but also does not come close to opening the door.

A minute pass, and then..

Three dry blows.

"Saitama .. I know you´re inside. Can I come in?"

 _Can he?_ He asks himself in turn. He does not know. He is aware that Genos has his own key, that he could have thrown the door down if he really wanted it. If the cyborg asks for permission, it's for something. Something has changed between the two.

"I don´t know." He finally responds and it is not simply his resentment taking his voice. Genuinely, he does not know. Can he let him enter his house again? To his life? Can he try something with him again? Can he tolerate to be hurt again?

Genos seems to have expected that answer. Resignation is palpable in his words.

"It's fine I understand it. I just came .." A pause "I just wanted ..."

Saitama understands that in that conversation, he is not the only one insecure.

"I wanted to talk, I wanted to explain that ..." Genos gives a deep sigh, _How to expose part of his soul in front of a closed door?_

"I'm sorry. I know I´ve hurt you ... it was never my intention."

Saitama can´t do anything to stop the laughter that comes from his throat. Everything is so absurd. Genos has returned to ask for forgiveness ... again.

"That's why you came? To say "I'm sorry" again? I think your note was clear enough." The irony speaks for him. He knows he's being very hard, but he's fed up with the situation.

"That's why I wanted to see you and explain ..!"

Saitama feels childlish. He should open that damn door to have a conversation like two grown men. But deep down he fears that seeing Genos face after so much, all his resolution goes overboard. It is easier to direct his anger and bitterness against wood, than against the gentle cyborg with puppy eyes.

"You just left me. I didn´t know if it was because you regretted it, or because you did not love me anymore, if you would return. I could not know anything! Not even ..." He forces himself to swallow his anguish to continue. "You didn´t even give me the opportunity to ruin it..."

That was it. The door is suddenly pulverized in front of himself. He does not have a moment to recover from the impact, when a figure already surrounds him with a hugging force.

"It is not like this. You shouldn´t understand it like that. That's not why I left ..."

Genos speaks against his neck and he can understand only parts. Family, murderous cyborg, deaths, Bang, sacrifice, the words follow one another and to them, gradually, they add their own tears.

So...

It was because of that. Not for anything else. Saitama tightens him in turn and allows himself to lean against him. He has suffered so much.

The emotion of the moment overflows him so much, that he does not notice that there is something different in Genos. That his contours are not so hard, that his edges are not inclement ... that something in his anatomy has changed.

It's only when he puts some distance between the two that he notices it.

"Genos! What ...?" He can not finish asking his question that the boy is already blushing.

His face and hair are the same, but his arms, his neck ... all the skin in sight, are no longer mechanical. It is not metal that forms his body. Is..

"Skin" Saitama uses his hand to touch it. It feels so real.

"It's synthetic skin. The doctor has done it for me. "The boy speaks as if in a trance while leaning to his touch. That's why I took so long to come back, because ...

Saitama silences him with his mouth. He recognizes that what he tries to explain is important. That has been the reason for his prolonged absence, but he can not contain himself ..

Genos is suddenly too real and he has to feel him. He have to see him, touch him. He has to let him know that he has missed him, that he feels grateful and blessed by his presence and that, no matter what happens from that moment, he will not let him go.

They love each other. He no longer cares about his zero experience with male lovers, nor his clumsiness, nor the voice that reflects his insecurity ... he does not care about any of that because he needs it... and Genos needs him.

The young man follows him in everything, he offers himself without qualms, without fears and he is happy. After a long time. He can be happy again.

The sunset light finds them on the futon. Saitama sleeps clinging to his waist. Maybe, he's afraid he'll leave again.

Genos smiles. he should no longer fear. He has made his decision. He wont go away anymore. He has set aside his revenge. The skin that covers his body is proof of that. He is no longer a weapon.

That cyborg has taken away his family, part of his life and the possibility of being completely human. It has taken away so much. But he's not going to let it take away more ...

His future and his happiness with Saitama are the most important things now.

Saitama stirred against him. He has awakened. He watches him with a smile. They study each other a few moments, lost in the other's gaze. Genos approaches to kiss him, but Saitama stops him.

"Hey, if we're going to continue this, we should repair that door. Unless it's one of your fantasies .."

Genos notices that they have been all the time with the possibility of being seen by anyone. His face turns red like a tomato and, in his shame, he hides under the sheets.

The One punch man smiles. Definitely they have to repair it.

End.

Thank you very much to those who read, left comments and kudos. Your words and support were very important to finish this translation. Until next time!


End file.
